narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Rinne Sharingan
Naruto chapter 564, pages 16-17 |ref=Fourth Databook, page 230 |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra, Dōjutsu |debut manga=467 |debut anime=205 |shippuden=Yes |debut game=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 |debut movie=The Last: Naruto the Movie |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |kekkeimora=Yes }} The is a dōjutsu kekkei mōra and the predecessor to the Rinnegan and Sharingan. It is characterised by red sclerae and irides, with a ripple pattern spreading over the eyeball and nine tomoe. Background This dōjutsu was first manifested by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki as a third eye on her forehead after eating the chakra fruit of the God Tree. It was also possessed by the Ten-Tails, the result of Kaguya merging with the God Tree. According to the stone tablet handed down in the Uchiha clan, when one who wields the power of Rinne approaches the moon, the eye which can reflect off the moon and grant the infinite dream will open. This was proven true when Madara Uchiha, as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki, was able to manifest this dōjutsu in his own forehead after regaining both of his Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 676, pages 16-17 As a result of Black Zetsu's actions, Madara's body then served as a vessel for the resurrected Kaguya, who retained the Rinne Sharingan.Naruto chapter 679, pages 10-13 When Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha later used the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei to seal Kaguya, her third eye was closed by a horizontal eyelid with the appearance of a sun and moon under the effects of the technique.Naruto chapter 690, page 2 Abilities The Rinne Sharingan possesses the ocular power of the Sharingan,Naruto chapter 671, page 8 and can be used to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu which can only be countered by the Rinnegan and the chakra of the nine tailed beasts.Naruto chapter 677, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 692, page 7 Using this dōjutsu, Kaguya can transport herself and those in her vicinity to a series of alternate dimensions.Naruto chapter 682, pages 9-11 Trivia * The kanji is also used in Sharingan and Rinnegan, potentially linking the three terms etymologically. * In the Ten-Tails' debut appearance as a silhouette, its eye was shown to contain nine tomoe.Naruto chapter 467, page 14 However, following its revival, the beast's eye was consistently depicted with only six tomoe.Naruto chapter 609, pages 16-17 When the Ten-Tails entered its final form, the God Tree, its eye was shown to possess nine tomoe once more.Naruto chapter 646, page 12 * Sasuke referred to the Infinite Tsukuyomi as a genjutsu cast by the Rinnegan.Naruto chapter 678, page 11 * Despite not possessing the Rinne Sharingan himself, Obito Uchiha attempted to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi by manifesting a construct of the God Tree outside of his body as the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki.Naruto chapter 646 * There have been a number of times the dōjutsu has been depicted incorrectly: ** During the Ten-Tails' battle with Hagoromo and Hamura Ōtsutsuki, its eye was depicted with at least four rows of tomoe.Naruto chapter 670, page 11 ** After casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Madara's Rinne Sharingan was depicted with only six tomoe.Naruto chapter 678, pages 12-16 ** On various occasions, Kaguya's Rinne Sharingan was depicted with six or three tomoe.Naruto chapter 681, page 5''Naruto'' chapter 682, page 2 ** The eye in the crystal ball used to cast the Limited Tsukuyomi contained seven tomoe, possibly reflecting the number of tailed beasts captured by Akatsuki.Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie * In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 and Naruto: Shinobi Collection Shippū Ranbu, Sasuke's Rinnegan is erroneously referred to as a Rinne Sharingan. References es:Rinne Sharingan id:Rinne Sharingan fr:Rinne Sharingan